Unlucky
by kitkat127
Summary: "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shintaro Midorima looked at her quizzically. "I think I might like you so I'm sticking around to find out if I really could." Lynn confessed. It was a simple sentence yet confusing. Did he forget his lucky item or something? Shintaro didn't know if luck was playing out with him or against him.


"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shintaro Midorima looked at me quizzically.

"I'm giving you a heads up; I think I _might_ like you. This whole thing is ridiculous, believe me, you don't need to say that because this is not my idea." I paused and gestured at myself then continued, "I can't say 'there's no way I'd like you' because usually when people say that they ended up doing it so I'm going against it."

He was about to speak when I put my hands up to stop him.

"I'm actually force to do this and no worries, it didn't mean that you need to date me just hear this out." I stared directly at his light green eyes. "I think I _might _like you so I'm sticking around to find out if I really could."

**Three days ago…**

I think I'm the unluckiest person in the world. Ever since I can remember I've always attracted unlucky events in my life. Well maybe I'm a bit exaggerating it but try tripping on flat ground, almost getting run over a car, falling out of a chair, a bird dropping its poo on your head, bugs falling on you when you walk along the park with trees, sliding on the floor etc. The list could go on, these are small things but when it happens to you everyday… well…

Or maybe I'm just a careless person or a klutz.

But who cares? I've met people who are just as careless but not as unlucky as I am!

This morning, my wakeup call was almost having a coat hanger fall and play smushy face with my face. Thank God I woke up not a moment too late. My mom was hanging my coat when the weight was uneven and it almost fell on me. Maybe it's one of those unlucky events, but I blamed this one to mom's carelessness.

Three days before the first day of school and I've had a bet with my uncle Dan, this week Miami and Spurs are having a game and since I'm a fan of Miami and my uncle is a fan of Spurs we made a bet that whichever team lost, the loser owes the winner a 2 liters of coke. Last game they had, I won the bet; this time, my uncle had won.

I geared myself up with my helmet and sling bag. I got on my bike and began pedaling.

My uncle lived a subdivision away, it's 8 minutes away if you take the shortcut and ride a bike.

The weather was great, not too hot or cold, just a perfect mix of the clouds up there shielding me away from the burning sun. I glanced up and enjoyed the sky, I breathed in the scent of the grass and looked back at the road again and realized I was seconds away from falling at a canal or irrigation something.

**!**

I had no time to think, my fingers reached out for something to grip on the handle.

_Wait. Where was the break?!_

I turned the bike to my left.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I tried to pedal as hastily when I heard a _ching-! _The chain just slipped! Now I had lost control of the bike and it was as if the bike was possessed from wobbling left and right. I pressed my feet on the ground, willing the bike to stop; for a minute, all I can hear is the sound of slippers grazing the rough cemented road.

I took a shaky breath.

_Whoah, that was close._

I don't know if I should count myself lucky for being able to avoid that disaster or unlucky for almost experiencing a disaster. As soon as I was calm, I inspected the wheels of my bike and then fixed the chain back in place, it was a little dry; it needed oil or grease. That meant I had to go slow.

I rode the bike, this time no more looking up and pedaling slower, I was about to turn and cross the street to buy those two liters of coke when,

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I jolted but calmly pedaled to my side of the road and glanced at the orange car passing by.

What the heck is wrong with today?! I already lost to the game! That doesn't mean fate could go add more unlucky things in my life.

I went in the convenience store and bought those cokes. I stepped out when I bumped into a guy resulting me to mutter a curse and looked up,

For lo and behold a guy with short dark green hair with matching light green eyes, he has short hair that doesn't quite reach his eyes and his hair parted to the left, I'm guessing his height was 6'4 or 6'5.

He's good looking.

I rolled my eyes.

Good looking guys? They're bad news. I saw what happened to my best friend Erika because of one and as Rena would say: "Boyfriends are whatever and best friends are forever."

That's why we were ticked off that Erika almost made her life revolve around him. If it weren't for me being a suspicious person, we wouldn't have found out about his little _game_. He dates girls to help him get good grades and when he does, he dumps them afterwards. And thank God that Rena knows how to be a bitch and confronted the guy.

So good looking guys? BAAAAAAAAAAAD NEWS!

Even ones who were spectacles.

They're probably fake anyway.

And with that thought I walked out from the convenience store.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_A stranger will show you a gesture of dislike despite the fact that you hardly know each other. It is your choice whether to be acquainted today or be acquainted in the near future._

He looked at the girl who had brown hair and green eyes. She rolled her eyes at me and walked away without even apologizing. Was this the girl the stranger in today's fortune was? Maybe, maybe not. In any case, the girl had already left and there's no use in thinking of being acquainted with her.

He bought bandages for he had run out when he stepped out and bumped to someone, he looked down and it was the same girl.

"Sorry but you haven't seen a bracelet here, have you?" She asked hoping.

He shook his head. The girl searched the whole store and found none, she rode her bike gloomily.

Was it wrong to follow her ? Well he wasn't really following since they're going to the same direction. He saw her stop by a house with red gate. She pressed the buzzer but it wasn't working. Then she sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around herself seemingly to comfort herself.

It wasn't his business so he walked past her but for some reason, he looked back.

He sighed as if he was having a headache.

Maybe that headache was telling him that he was going to regret something. So, he grabbed his scissors, the lucky item for the day, and cut a length of his newly bought bandages. He walked towards the girl and knelt down in front of her. The girl was surprised.

"If you're going to kill me with that scissors, do it fast." The girl looked at him with those light green eyes similar to his with a dare in it.

He sighed with the expression of having a headache even though he wasn't experiencing one.

He wrapped the bandage around her wrist and tied the ends in a ribbon, he smirked that his estimations with the size of her wrist were correct.

"What are you doing?" The girl peered at him.

"Getting acquainted." He looked at her face and his smirk faded. "Here, a bracelet. So finish crying."

"You're weird." The girl laughed.

"Hnnn" was his response. He stood up and walked away when he was stopped when she called him.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

It took a moment for that to sink in, and he wondered briefly why.

"You're welcome."

**Now…**

When the girl said she might like him, he couldn't believe it. They barely know each other and who would've guessed they'd ended up attending the same school? Wait, the girl did say that they didn't need to date. There was no harm with what the girl was doing as long as it didn't disturb with his practice.

He didn't have time for this. He scoffed at the girl and the girl only smiled at him.

"I'm Lynn Summers." She introduced herself.

"Shintaro Midorima." He replied, glancing down on her wrist.

If she thinks she might like him, then where was the bandage that he made into a bracelet the other day? And she disliked him at first so why the sudden change of heart? Was it just because he gave her that bandage? Impossible, no one would just suddenly like someone with that one measly effort.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Did he forget his lucky item or something?

Shintaro didn't know if luck was playing out with him or against him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

I'm inspired! Wanna know why? Because I lost to the bet with my uncle and on the way all the mentioned unlucky events up their happened to me today! insert sarcasm Yay!

Sooooooooooo? Whaddya think? I know! I'm crazy! I haven't finish my fanfic the Storyteller (ROTG fic), Welcome to Rakuzan High (KnB) and Open Palm (KnB) and I'm doing another one?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No one can stop me because I want to write about Shintaro!

He….. _amuses me_.

You can read my other KnB fics if you want

Welcome to Rakuzan High: Rena (OCxAkashi)

Open Palm: Erika (OCxKuroko)


End file.
